A liquid crystal display panel has advantages of light weight, long lifetime and high definition so that it is widely applied to various electronic devices, such as a mobile telephone, a television, a computer display and the like. In the prior art, a gate driving circuit is formed on an external hard printed circuit board. This disclosure discloses a liquid crystal display panel using a gate on panel (GOP) technique, in which some or all gate driving circuits for driving scan lines are formed on a substrate of the liquid crystal display panel during manufacture of a thin film transistor array. This technique may also be referred to as an amorphous silicon gate (ASG) or a gate in panel (GIP) technique. In this manner, complexity and size of the external gate driving circuit are reduced, while the manufacturing cost of the panel is decreased.
For the current GOP technique, however, in case that one direction scanning (one direction shifting) function is provided, if a reverse scanning (reverse shifting) is required, the design of the original display driving circuit cannot be shared, and the mask thereof must be manufactured again. Because the cost of the mask is significantly increased with the increase of the size, a display driving circuit with the dual direction scanning (dual direction shifting) function becomes more and more important and is gradually required.